De Zwarte Raaf
by dutchie
Summary: Babysmokkel op de Oostzee.
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

17 mei, 17:25 uur, Neustadt

Holger stond voor de spiegel. Hij was niet tevreden met wat hij aan had. De trui vloog door de kamer heen en lande op een stoel. Hij trok een andere trui uit de kast en probeerde die aan. Toen hij hem aan had, bekeek hij zich kritisch in de spiegel. "Ook niet!" Bromde hij. Yara was ondertussen in de deuropening komen staan. Deze trui vloog ook weer richting stoel. "Hoe lang gaat het nog duren?" Vroeg Yara lachend. "Jij bent nog erger dan een vrouw Pap!" Holger draaide zich om. "Sorry!" Mompelde hij. Yara liep de kamer binnen en ging naast hem staan. Ze trok een zwarte broek, een wit hemd en een zwart jasje uit de kast en gaf het aan hem. "Trek dit maar aan," zei ze en verliet de kamer.

Holger bekeek zich in de spiegel. "Niet slecht." Een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. "Inderdaad," zei Yara die weer in de deuropening was verschenen. "Maar ik mis nog iets." Holger liep naar de ladekast en trok deze open. Hij haalde er iets uit en stopte het in de borstzak van zijn jasje. Hij draaide zich om naar Yara. Toen zag hij het. Ze zag er betoverend uit in haar zwarte jurk. "Wauw..." zei hij. "Wauw terug," zei Yara. "Maar nu moeten we opschieten, want Kai heeft me al drie keer gebeld!" "Ik moet Gregory nog aankleden." "Is al gebeurd. Hij is al klaar voor de start." Holger glimlachte. "Nou dan. Laten we gaan."

17 mei, 17:48 uur, Pelzerhaken

Corinna en Zara waren ondertussen al gearriveerd bij Kalle's Café. "Hoi Corinna," begroette Kai haar. "Hoe heet deze slapende schoonheid?" Vroeg Kai toen hij in de wandelwagen keek. "Zara," antwoordde Corinna. "Mooie naam. Julia Kamp past vanavond op de kinderen. Als je door die deur heen gaat is het de derde deur rechts." Corinna knikte. Ze volgde Kai's aanwijzingen en ging de derde deur binnen. "Hallo. Ik ben Corinna von Hardenberg." "Hallo. Ik ben Julia Kamp. En wie is dit?" Vroeg Julia aan Zara die ondertussen wakker geworden was. "Zara," antwoordde Corinna trots. "Hallo Zara." Zara keek haar aan en glimlachtte.

Holger en Yara reden de parkeerplaats op bij Kalle's Café. Kai kwam al aangelopen. "Wauw," zei hij toen Yara uit de auto stapte. "Bevalt het?" Vroeg Yara die Kai's gezicht zag. Kai kon alleen nog maar knikken. "Is Corinna al hier?" Vroeg Holger nieuwsgierig. Hij was benieuwd of ze gekomen was. "Ze is tien minuten geleden gearriveerd samen met Zara," antwoordde Kai en knipoogde naar Yara. Holger knikte en liep snel naar binnen.

"Hoe gaat het?" Vroeg Kai en kuste Yara. "Het gaat wel. Vanmorgen was het echt erg. Heb de hele morgen boven de wc gehangen." Kai legde een arm om haar heen. "Ik heb vanmorgen Gruber de envelop overhandigd. Ik heb nog niets gehoord." Hij had het nog niet helemaal uitgesproken of zijn mobieltje ging af. "Gruber," zei hij en wees op het display. "Laat maar rinkelen," zei Yara. "Laten we naar binnen gaan." "Goed idee."

Binnen zat de feeststemming er al goed in. "Gruber heeft net gebeld," zei Kalle toen Kai en Yara binnenkwamen. "Hij heeft me net proberen te bereiken om mijn mobieltje. Had extra niet opgenomen. Als hij me wil spreken, dan moet hij maar komen." "Hij vroeg of hij iemand mee kon brengen, en ik heb ja gezegd." Yara en Kai keken elkaar aan. "Zou het?" Zei Kai. "Ik hoop het," antwoordde Yara.

17 mei, 17:58 uur, Pelzerhaken

Gruber parkeerde zijn auto en stapte uit. Hij liep naar de passagierskant en deed de deur open. Een dame stapte uit en haakte haar arm in bij Gruber. "Die zullen opkijken," zei de vrouw tegen Gruber. "Dat denk ik ook," zei Gruber lachend. "Wat zat er eigenlijk in de envelop die Kai je gegeven had?" Vroeg de vrouw nieuwsgierig. Gruber haalde de envelop tevoorschijn en gaf hem aan de vrouw. Ze opende de envelop en haalde de twee foto's tevoorschijn. "Een tweeling," zei ze zacht. "Tweeling?" Zei Gruber verbaasd. "Ja, een tweeling." "Nou, dan heeft hij over een half jaar een hoop te doen," lachte Gruber. "Ja, inderdaad." Gruber en de vrouw liepen nu richting Kalle's Café en gingen naar binnen.

Binnengekomen waren alle ogen op hen gericht. Gruber deed net of hij het niet merkte en liep samen met de vrouw op Kai en Yara af. "Kai en Yara, hartelijk gefeliciteerd," zei hij en gaf Kai een hand en kuste Yara op haar wang. "Ik zal me eerste even voorstellen. Ik ben Lena Pelzer een goede vriendin van Hermann Gruber. Hartelijk gefeliciteerd." Zei Lena beleefd. "Dank je wel Mevrouw Pelzer," zei Kai die haar meteen herkend had. Dat was al een hele tijd geleden. Hij moest toen een jaar of 10 zijn geweest.

"Dat is lang geleden dat ik haar voor het laatst heb gezien," zei Kai tegen Gruber. Yara en Lena waren aan een tafeltje gaan zitten en waren diep in gesprek. "Ja, inderdaad. Twee weken geleden heeft ze me gebeld. Ze was op Fehmarn vanwege haar werk." "Ik dacht dat ze ergens in Afrika werkte?" Kai keek richting de twee vrouwen. "Ja, dat heeft ze lang gedaan. Drie jaar geleden is ze terug gekomen. Ze geeft nu les aan de Universiteit in Kiel," antwoordde Gruber. "Ze heeft mijn foto in de krant gezien en heeft toen contact opgenomen. Ik was aangenaam verrast." "Kan ik wel begrijpen," zei Kai. "Zo. Nu wil ik even de dansvloer op," zei Gruber. "Goed idee." Samen liepen ze naar de beide vrouwen toe, maakte een buiging en vroegen hen ten dans. Beide vrouwen glimlachten en bogen ook. Kai en Hermann glimlachten ook en leidde de vrouwen de dansvloer op.

Holger en Corinna stonden ondertussen ook op de dansvloer. "En? Van de schok bekomen?" Vroeg Corinna. "Ja. Was een leuke verrassing," zei Holger en keek richting zijn dochter en Kai. "Ze heeft het goed getroffen met Kai." Corinna knikte. "Corinna? Ik heb een vraagje," begon Holger. "Heb je misschien zin om met Zara, Gregory en mij naar het vogelpark te gaan?" Corinna keek hem aan. "Oké dan. Wanneer?" "Komende zaterdag."

17 mei, 18:42 uur, Stella Maris

De verpleegkundige van de Stella Maris rende over het dek richting de brug."En?" Vroeg de zenuwachtige kapitein aan de verpleegkundige, toen hij deze tegenkwam op het dek. "Vergeet het. Er is niets meer aan te doen," antwoordde deze. "Ook dat nog!" Woedend draaide de kapitein zich om en liep terug naar de brug. "Is het probleem opgelost?" Vroeg hij aan zijn eerste stuurman. Deze knikte en wees richting de reddingsboot. "Karl brengt ze op dit moment aan land." "Mooi," bromde hij en verliet de brug.

Karl keek voortdurend om zich heen. Hij moest ze zo snel mogelijk aan land brengen. Karl keek nu richting land om te zien of er al een signaal zichtbaar was. Plotseling begon de motor van het bootje te sputteren. "Wat nu weer!" Geïrriteerd stond hij op. Doordat hij te snel opstond begon het bootje gevaarlijk te schommelen. Karl verloor zijn evenwicht en viel met een plons in het water. Het bootje ging verder zonder zijn passagier.

17 mei, 19:42 uur, Pelzerhaken

Kai en Yara waren ondertussen ertussen uitgeknepen. Hand in hand liepen ze langs de waterkant. "Heb jij al een datum in gedachte?" Vroeg Yara. "Ja. Jij?" Kai stopte en keek Yara aan. Deze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik heb iets geregeld," begon Kai. "Het zou eigenlijk een verrassing worden, maar ik vertel het toch nu maar." Yara keek hem aan. "Het heeft met onze huwelijksreis te maken. Zou ik deze mogen regelen?" Nu werd Yara nieuwsgierig. "Waar naar we naar toe?" Kai schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat blijft een verrassing. Mijn voorstel qua datum is 1 september." "Prima."


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

17 mei, 20:03 uur, Pelzerhaken

Ondertussen waren Holger en Corinna de zeebrug opgelopen. "Holger? Ik heb een vraag aan je." Beide bleven nu staan. "Hoe goed ken jij Erik Lorentzen?" "Redelijk goed. Hoezo?" Nu begon Holger nieuwsgierig te worden. "Hij heeft zich aangemeld voor het MEK-programma," begon Corinna,"En aangezien hij op de Albatros heeft meegevaren, wilde ik graag jouw mening weten." "Oké," zei Holger. "Erik was in het begin een lastpak. Maar hij heeft zich heel goed aangepast. Hij is heel goed in wat hij doet. Betrouwbaar, gefocust en inzicht komen bij mij naar boven drijven." Corinna knikte. "Mooi."

Corinna en Holger werden plotseling opgeschrikt door een harde dreun. "Wat was dat." Corinna haalde haar schouders op en keek over de reling heen naar het wateroppervlak. "Daar!" Zei ze en wees richting het einde van de brug. Een klein motorbootje had de zeebrug geramd. Toen ze het geschreeuw van een baby hoorde, ging de alarmbellen rinkelen. Holger klauterde voorzichtig van de brug op het bootje. Wat hij daar aantrof was zelfs voor hem misselijk makend. "Bel een ambulance!" Riep hij. Zo snel ze kon rende Corinna de zeebrug af en Kallés café in. "Ambulance! Nu!" Riep ze. "Kalle heb je dekens?" Kalle knikte en haalde ze. Corinna rende samen met Kai, die ondertussen weer terug was met Yara, mee naar ze zeebrug. Kai slikte toen hij zag wat er aan de hand was. Hij checkte de pols van de eerste baby...niets. Ook bij de tweede baby voelde hij geen pols. "Deze leeft nog," fluisterde Holger. Hij had een klein bundeltje op zijn arm. Kai overhandigde hem een deken. Voorzichtig wikkelde Holger de baby in de deken. Kai zag nog een hoopje deken liggen waar beweging in zat. Kai tilde de baby op en wikkelde hem meteen in een deken. Ondertussen hadden zich alle crewleden verzameld op de brug. Kai had de baby aan Yara gegeven en de twee andere baby's ook in een deken gewikkeld.

In de verte waren de sirenes van de ambulance hoorbaar. "Nog even volhouden," fluisterde Yara naar de baby die in haar armen lag. "Ik heb de KTU gebeld. Over een kwartier zijn ze hier," garandeerde Gruber. Holger knikte. De ambulance stopte vlak voor de zeebrug. Holger en Yara liepen hen al tegemoet. "Deze twee ademen nog," begon Holger. "Er zijn er nog twee." Eén van de verplegers knikte en liep verder. "Kom met me mee," zei de andere verpleger. Holger en Yara zaten in de ambulance toen Kai instapte. Kai schudde zijn hoofd en keek naar de bundeltjes die hij vasthield. De ambulance vertrok met sirene nagekeken door de overgebleven crewleden. Zo kwam er een abrupt einde aan een mooie avond.

17 mei, 21:30 uur, Kliniek Neustadt

Kai, Yara en Holger zaten te wachten op nieuws van de baby's. De verpleger die op de ambulance zat, kwam op hen afgelopen. "De twee zijn heel erg onderkoelt, we weten nog niet of ze het zullen redden." Een traan rolde over Yara's wang. Kai sloeg zijn arm om haar heen.

Ondertussen was kapitein Sander met de Glücksburg onderweg naar een oproep van de vissersboot Aurora. Ze hadden een lijk ontdekt in hun netten ontdekt. Een half uur later bereikte de Glücksburg hun positie. De man werd overgebracht en de Glücksburg zette koers na Neustadt.

"Weet je wat de doodsoorzaak is?" Vroeg Kapitein Sander aan zijn collega. "De man is neergeslagen," zei Sabine en wees naar het achterhoofd van de man. Een gapende wond was zichtbaar. Thure Sander knikte. "Is er een ID-kaart gevonden?" Sabine schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, helaas niet."

17 mei, 22:45 uur, Stella Maris

Aanboord de Stella Maris begon iedereen nerveus te worden. Het was nu al vier uur geleden dat Karl was weggevaren. Plotseling kwam de eerste officier aangerend. "We moeten weg! Karl heeft gefaald!" De kapitein keek zijn eerste officier aan. "De kustwacht is al onderweg!" "Anna, Karine en Svetlana?" Vroeg hij. De eerste officier schudde zijn hoofd. "Te veel bloed verloren." "Je weet wat je moet doen. Nieuwe koers St. Petersburg." De eerste officier verliet de brug en voerde de taak uit die zijn kapitein hem gegeven had.

17 mei, 22:58 uur, BP haven

De KTU was in kustwachthaven bezig met het sporenonderzoek op de motorboot die de zeebrug in Pelzerhaken had geramd. Holger en Kai stonden er ongeduldig bij. Thure Sander kwam naast hen staan. "Ik heb het gehoord. Zijn jullie al iets wijzer geworden?" Holger schudde zijn hoofd. "Nog niet," antwoordde Kai. "Bingo!" Riep Senna en pakte een wattenstaafje uit haar kit. "We hebben bloed." Voorzichtig haalde ze het wattenstaafje ze door het bloed en deed hem daarna in de daarvoor bestemde koker. Senna stapte uit de motorboot met hulp van Holger. "Ik heb een heleboel vingerafdrukken, bloed en haren. Hebben jullie al een verdachte?" Vroeg ze. Kai schudde zijn hoofd. "Ok. Dan begin ik als eerste met de vingerafdrukken. Misschien zitten er een paar bruikbare bij."

Een paar uur later kwam Senna de controlekamer binnen. "Kapitein Ehlers?" Vroeg ze. Holger keek op vanachter zijn PC. "Ik heb goed nieuws en slecht nieuws," begon Senna. "Het goede nieuws is dat we weten van wie een aantal vinderafdrukken zijn. Zijn naam is Karl Novitz. Het slechte nieuws is dat de Glücksburg een paar uur geleden zijn lichaam uit de Oostzee heeft gevist." Senna overhandigde Holger de papieren. "Het bloed dat we hebben gevonden, is afkomstig van de hoofdwond die hij had." Plotseling ging Senna's mobieltje af. "Senna." Holger zag dat Senna's gezicht wit wegtrok. "Dank je," zei ze en stopte het mobieltje weer terug in haar zak. "Er is nog een hit geweest op de vinderafdrukken...De Zwarte Raaf..." Holger keek haar aan. "Dat is heel slecht nieuws..."

17 mei, 07:23 uur, albatros 2

Saskia en Leonie Stern, de nieuwe bootsvrouw, stonden allebei op de brug gebogen over de zeekaart. "Dit is de positie waar ze Karl Novitz uit het water hebben gevist," zei Saskia en wees de positie aan. Leonie keek naar hun huidige positie. "Nog een kwartiertje en dan zijn we er." Benjamin Asmus, de opvolger van Nils, die ook aanboord was, tuurde met de verrekijker naar buiten. "Mevrouw Berg!" Riep hij opeens. "Daar! Op twee uur!" Saskia pakte de verrekijker en keek richting de aangewezen positie. "Direct reddingsboot klaar maken Leonie! Drie personen te water!" Leonie rende direct naar buiten en informeerde haar collega's. Ondertussen had de plaatsvervangende machinist de motoren gestopt.

Een verwonderde eerste machinist en kapitein kwamen de brug op. "Drie personen te water," zei Benjamin toen hij de gezichten zag van Holger en Wolfgang. "Waar is mevrouw Berg?" Zei Holger geërgerd. Ze zou het nooit leren! "Buiten bij de reddingsboot," antwoordde Benjamin een beetje zenuwachtig. Als de kapitein zo reageerde was er altijd wel iets aan de hand. Holger draaide zich om en verliet de brug. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag Saskia iemand zwaaien. Een luide knal trok nu de aandacht van de crew. De hijskraan waarmee de reddingsboot werd te watergelaten was ermee gestopt. Een rookwolk kwam uit de cabine waar de aandrijving zat. "Ook dat nog!" Bulderde Holger. Niemand had Saskia in de gaten gehouden. Saskia klom over de reling heen en sprong in het water. "Saskia!" Riep Benjamin. Zo snel hij kon rende hij naar de reling waar Saskia overboord was gegaan. Toen zag hij ook waar Saskia op had gereageerd.

Bibberend werd Saskia en de vrouw door de Albatroscrew uit het water gevist. "Ze heeft ergens een wond," zei Saskia die van Kai een deken kreeg omgehangen. Kai controleerde de vrouw en kwam tot een gruwelijke ontdekking. "We hebben meteen een helikopter nodig!" Beval hij. Haar onderbuik en benen waren besmeurd met bloed. "Dit kan één van de moeders zijn..." Holger keek hem aan. "Wat een smeerlappen!" "Helikopter is onderweg," zei Benjamin die bij hen was komen staan. Ondertussen waren ook de twee andere vrouwen aanboord gehesen. Bij deze kon Kai alleen nog maar de dood vaststellen.

Aanboord de Stella Maris haalde iedereen opgelucht adem. Ze waren de kustwacht te slim afgeweest. "We moeten voorzichtiger worden," zei de kapitein tegen zijn eerste stuurman. Deze knikte allen maar. Ondertussen was de verpleger aanboord de vier vrouwen aan het controleren die nog aanboord waren. Ze hadden te veel hooi op hun vork genomen. Acht vrouwen waren gewoon veel te veel geweest.

17 mei, 07:34 uur, SeaLife Center

Anja keek angstig om zich heen. Ze moest zich ergens verstoppen. Ze wist niet precies waar ze was. Het enige dat ze zeker wist was, dat ze niet meer in Rusland was. Ze keek om zich heen. Ze moest snel ergens binnen zien te komen en haar kleren drogen. Yara zat ondertussen in het onderzoeksbekken en keek toevallig naar buiten. Ze zag een drijfnatte vrouw langs de achterkant van het gebouw sluipen. Yara stond op en opende de nooddeur. De vrouw schrok toen de deur open ging. Yara wenkte naar haar, dat ze naar binnen moest komen. Angstig keek de vrouw om zich heen, maar er was geen mogelijkheid om zich te verstoppen. Yara liep voorzichtig op haar af en zag donkerrode vlekken op haar trui en broek. De vrouw wees op Yara's buik en toen op haar eigen buik. Yara wist niet hoe ze het had gedaan, maar opeens had ze haar mobiel aan haar oor en Holger aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Ga naar de kliniek en vraag naar dokter Wenzel. Zei kan een van de moeders zijn." Holger drukte zijn mobiel uit. "Slecht nieuws?" Vroeg een bibberende Saskia. "Yara. Er is net een vrouw bij het Sealife Center opgedoken. Kletsnat en onder de bloedvlekken. Ze wees op Yara's buik en toen op haar eigen buik."


End file.
